100 Days
by Mrs Lola Masen
Summary: Love and tragedy between Bella and Edward. One shot. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.


Message: Edward and Bella are sitting in the park doing nothing, but just gazing into the sky, while all their friends are having fun with their beloved half.  
Bella: I'm so bored. Just wish I have a boyfriend now to spend time with.  
Edward: I guess we're the only leftovers. We're the only person who isn't with a date now.  
(Both sigh and sit in silence for a while)  
Bella: I think I have a good idea. Let's play a game  
Edward: Eh? What game?  
Bella: Eem... It's quite simple. You be my boyfriend for 100 days and I'll be your girlfriend for 100 days. What do you think?  
Edward: Oookay... Anyway I don't have any plan for the next few months.  
Bella: You sound like you aren't looking forward to it at all. Cheer up. Today will be our first day and our first date. Where should we go?  
Edward: What about a movie? I heard that there is a really great movie in theatre now.  
Bella: Seems like I don't have any better idea than this. Let's move. (Went to watch their movies and sent each other home)

Day 2:  
Edward and Bella went to a concert together, and Edward bought Bella a keychain with a star.

Day 3:  
They went shopping together for a friend's birthday present. Share an ice-cream together and hugged each other for the first time.

Day 7:

Edward drove Bella up onto a mountain and they watch the sunset together. When the night came and the moon glowed, they said sat on the grass gazing at the stars together. A meteor passed by. Bella mumbled something.

Day 25:  
Spend time at a theme park and got onto rollercoaster's, and ate hotdogs and cotton candy. Edward and Bella got in the haunted house and Bella grabbed someone's hand instead of Edward's hand by accident. They laughed together  
for a while.

Day 67:  
They drove pass a circus and decided to get in to watch the show. The midget asked Bella to play a part as his assistant in the magic show. Went around to see other entertainments around after the show. Came to a fortune teller and she just said "Treasure every moment from now on" and a tear rolled down the fortune teller's cheek.

Day 84:  
Tina suggested that they go to the beach. The beach wasn't so crowded that day. They have their first kiss with each other just as the sun is setting.

Day 99:  
They decided to have a simple day and are deciding to have a walk around the city. They sit down onto a bench.

1:23 pm  
Bella: I'm thirsty. Let's rest for a while first.  
Edward: Wait here while I go buy some drinks. What would you like?  
Bella: Eem...Apple juice will be just fine.

1:43 pm  
Edward waited for about 20 minutes and Edward hadn't returned. Then someone walked up to her.  
Stranger: Is your name Bella?  
Bella: Yes, and may I help you?  
Stranger: Just now down there on the street a drunk driver has crashed into a guy. I think it's your friend.  
Bella ran over to the spot with the stranger and sees Edward lying on the floor with blood over his face and her apple juice still in his hands. The ambulance came and she went to the hospital with Edward. Bella sat outside the emergency room for five and a half hours. The doctor came out, and he sigh.

11:51 pm  
Doctor: I'm sorry, but we did the best we could. He is still breathing now but God would take him away from us very soon. We found this letter inside his pocket.

The doctor hands over the letter to Bella and she goes into the room to see Edward. He looked weak but peaceful. Bella read the letter and then she burst into tears. Here is what the letter said.

Bella,  
Our 100 days is almost over. I had fun with you during all these days. Although you may be greedy sometimes and less thoughtful, but these all brought happiness into my life. I have realized that you are a really cute girl and blamed myself for never taken the time to knowing that. I have nothing much to ask for, but I just wish that we can extend the day. I want to be your boyfriend forever and wish that you can be beside me all the time. Bella, I love you.

11:58  
Bella: (sobbing) Edward. Did you know what was the wish I made on the night there was a meteor. I asked God to let us last forever. We were supposed to last 100 days Edward! You can't leave me! I LOVE YOU, but can you come back to me now? I love you Edward. I LOVE YOU.

As the clock struck twelve, Edward's heart stopped beating. It was 100 days.


End file.
